Calenore
by Calenor
Summary: A elf is almost fatally wounded. Follow her story and see how it collides with Legolas and Aragorn when one of them is injured. Who's injured? Guess you'll have to read to find out. (Legolas and Aragorn later in story) Please R
1. Default Chapter

As she walked through her beautiful Elven home of Lothlorien Calenorë couldn't help but think about the quest that she was to set forth on tomorrow. What dangers would she face? Would she fail her quest? thinking these things Calenorë soon became anxious about it. Her quest was to track down and capture a band of tyrant Uruh-Kia that were traveling over the many lands of Middle Earth. Though the one ring had been destroyed and Sauron defeated, his evil creatures still roam and haunt Middle Earth.   
  
"Calenorë, is something troubling you?," her father Anarorë said as he sat down next to his daughter. "No, father. I'm just anxious, that's all," she said to her father as she gave him a hug. "I am sure that you will be fine, my daughter. This mission is no more dangerous than any of your other missions," he assured her. "I know father, but these Uruh-Kia are fierce warriors. And if they should catch me off guard than there is no hope for my survival," she told him. "That is why your sister is going with you, Calenorë," her father told her. "Ada, I taur uu-entulesse (Father, I may not return)," Calenorë said as she quavered in her fathers arms. "Selde, Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel I Valar tielyanna nu vilya (May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky)," he said to his daughter before he got up and walked away.  
  
His words gave her little comfort. She knew her journey would be dangerous, but she had to trust that Filenorë would protect her should something happen. Filenorë was Calenorë's younger sister. Though older, his skill with a bow and blade is far less than Calenorë's. Anarorë adored his youngest daughter, but at times she could be quite stubborn and unwilling to give into others.  
  
Calenorë was a beautiful Elven maiden with raven black hair and eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. She is very skilled with her bow and blade. She is also a very skilled horse rider. She wasn't what you would call a "girlie" elf and she is quite a force to be reckoned with. Sunswift was one of the fastest horses in Lothlorien and there weren't many horses like him. But he was a violent stallion and he was kept separate from the other horses. Calenorë was the only elf who could ride him, and so he was given to her as a parting gift from the Galadrim. Sunswift's coat was as black as coal, much like Calenorë's own hair. But his mane and tail were as grey as ash. Sunswift would be her mount for her journey. Filenorë her older sister would travel along with her for protection.  
  
Calenorë did not sleep well that night, and Filenorë could tell. She didn't say anything to her little sister, but she did keep a close watch on her. "Are you ready to go, little sister?," Filenorë asked. "Yes, but I would like to say good-bye to father first," she said as she finished packing her horse. Calenorë walked back to her father's room. "Father?," she said as she slowly entered. "Yes, Calenorë," her father said to her as he slowly rose from his chair and came towards her. "I came to say good-bye before I depart on my mission," she told her father. "I am glad that you came. I have something to give you," he said to her as he handed her an object wrapped in velvet fabric. Calenorë slowly unwrapped the object and found that it was a long knife with her name inscribed into the blade in Elvish.   
  
"It is beautiful father," Calenorë said as she admired the knife's blade. "I have kept it for you since you were a child. I have been saving it for a special time like this. Keep it with you at all times, especially while you are on this quest. You never know when an enemy may choose to appear, daughter," he explained to her. "I promise father. Namarie," she said as she left her father's room. "Namarie, Calenorë," Anarorë said as his daughter left his room for what might be the last time.  
  
"I'm ready brother. And so is Sunswift," Calenorë as she mounted her horse. Sunswift gave as soft nicker as his master eased into the saddle. "Trinter is ready as well," Filenorë said as she mounted her gentle mare. Trinter wasn't as fast as Sunswift, but she was no less beautiful. Trinter's coat was as grey as the morning mist and his mane and tale were as black as the deepest depth's of the ocean. Both of there horses were beautiful but Sunswift had the feisty attitude along with his beauty. "Well, lets be off then," Calenorë said as she gave Sunswift a gentle kick and he was off like lightning. Filenorë and Trinter followed close behind.  
  
Calenorë was soon hot on the trail of the Uruh-Kia, but she had to stop and make camp because both of there horses were tiring. "we will find somewhere off of the road to make our camp for the night," Calenorë said as she dismounted her horse. Filenorë dismounted and they set up camp and they were soon resting peacefully. Though Calenorë had an uneasy feeling she managed to coax herself to sleep. But her sleep would not last long. The Uruh-Kia had caught there scent and the hunter had become the hunted. Calenorë awoke to the sound of Uruh-Kia yells and screams. She immediately jumped up and readied her bow. "Filenorë, get up! The enemy approaches," Calenorë said as she took a defensive posture. Filenorë awoke immediately at the sound of her sisters voice. Though she was tired she got up and took a defensive posture behind her sister with her bow ready to fire. The Uruh-Kia were slowly encircling the two elves, silently deciding when they would attack.  
  
Calenorë and Filenorë brought down a few of the Uruks but in the dark it was hard to see, even with their keen Elvish vision. The Uruh-Kia slowly tightened the circle around the elves until there was no where for them to run. All they could so now was stand and fight. But they were out numbered, forty to two. There was no way that they could bring all of them down by themselves but there was no choice now. About fifteen of the Uruh-Kia broke from the circle and charged at Filenorë and Calenorë. The first few they brought down easily. But they started to gang up on them. Filenorë was growing tired but she managed to kill the rest of the surrounding Uruks while Calenorë fiercely battled with the leader.  
  
Filenorë wanted to help her little sister but she was so exhausted she collapsed before she could get to her sister. "Filenorë!," Calenorë yelled as she tried to reach her sister. But before she could the Uruh-Kia leader grabbed her by the hair, yanked her back, and held his sword to her throat. She reacted quickly and swung her sword around in defense but her swing was blocked. The Uruh-Kia brought his sword over his head, and before Calenorë had time to react he swung. He slashed a large and deep gash in Calenorë's left thigh. She cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. The Uruh-Kia swung his sword round again and knocked Calenorë sword out of her hand. Then he inflicted yet another large and deep gash in Calenorë left shoulder. Calenorë had just enough time to draw the knife that her father had given her and kill the Uruk before it could harm her again.  
  
Calenorë dared not move because she knew that her injuries were serious, possibly deadly. "Calenorë! Calenorë where are you, are you ok?," Filenorë called out as she came to and searched for her little sister. When she did find her, her stomach twisted into knots. Calenorë left should was bleeding and her shirt, jacket, and cloak were stained with fresh and dried blood. Then she saw her thigh. It to was bleeding and the clothes around it were stained with fresh and dried blood. "We have to get you back to Ada," Filenorë said as she picked up her unconscious sister, being careful not to touch her wounds. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the major delay and although I know no one is reading I will continue anyway. Hope you enjoy :) ~*Calenor*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Calenorë cried out in pain as her sister lifted her, her strength was failing. Filenorë sat her injured sister on Sunswift's back and mounted behind her so that she did not fall off. Sunswift aloud Filenorë ride him only because he knew that his master was injured and needed help. "Norolim Sunswift, Norolim!," Filenorë said to Sunswift as she gave him a small kick and he was off like lightning. Trinter followed closely behind them. Filenorë road threw the night with her sister held securely in her arms. Calenorë was growing weaker every minute that passed. By the dawn of the next day Filenorë reached the borders of Lothlorien, with her sister barely clinging to life, but she was still alive.  
  
Filenorë reached there home just as the sun crepted over the top of the tree's and shown threw the leaves of the forest. "Ada!," Filenorë yelled as she carried her almost lifeless sister into his room and laid her on the bed. "What happened Filenorë?," Anarorë asked in a trembling voice. "We were ambushed by Uruks. They injured her severally," Filenorë said as she gently removed her sisters cloak and jacket. "I'm going to get the healers,' Anarorë said as he rushed out of the room. "Calenorë, Calenorë can you hear me?," Filenorë asked her sister as she gently puled her shirt way from her shoulder. "Fil......en.....orë?"said as she battled to keep conscious. "Ssshh, little sis. I'm right here. Try to be quiet for now, you badly injured," Filenorë said to her sister as she washed out the large wound on her shoulder with water. "She's in here Dealthier, she's barely clinging to life. Can you help her?," Anarorë said as he brought the healer into the room.  
  
Dealthier had a large bag of different herbs and supplies. HE same over to Calenorë and examined her wounds gently. "Well...., the wounds are not poisoned, but both of them are cut down to the bone," Dealthier said as he washed both of the wounds with Athelas. "She will need a lot of recovery time. These injuries are severe, even with my healing abilities they will not heal quickly," Dealthier told them as he securely bandaged Calenorë's shoulder and thigh. "When will she wake?," Filenorë asked as she began to sob. Anarorë took his older daughter into his arms. "I gave her something for the pain, and I gave her something that will keep her asleep for at least a week. But she will need someone to watch over her," Dealthier said as he gently wiped the sweat off of Calenorë's forehead.  
  
"I will not leave her side until she is well again. It's my fault she was injured and the first place ," Filenorë said as she continued to sob. "Filenorë, it's not your fault. Just think about what would have happened if you didn't go with her. She would have died, but now she's getting her wounds tended to and she will get better," Anarorë comforted his oldest daughter. Filenorë did not sleep at all that night. She sat at her sisters bedside, lost in thoughts f happier times. As she sat, lost in thought, she remember back to the last time Calenorë had gotten hurt...  
  
/iflashbacki/  
  
It was a bright and cheery morning as Filenorë took her sister out for a stroll throughout the woods. And knowing Calenorë she just had to climb the highest tree and get the highest view. "Calenorë! Get down from there. Your going to get hurt!," Filenorë scolded. "No I'm NOT! Your just jealous you can't climb as high as I can," Calenorë teased as she swung her legs back and forth while she sat on the branch. "If you don't come down now, I'm coming up after you!," Filenorë said as she stepped toward the base of the tree. "Oh, all right," Calenorë said as she started down the trunk of the tree. She was almost to the bottom when she lost her grip and fell down hard on her wrist.  
  
Calenorë whimpered in pain. "See, I told you would get hurt," Filenorë said as she helped her sister up." M-my wrist hurts," Calenorë said in between sobs. "Let me see it," Filenorë said in a comforting voice. Calenorë slowly lifted up her arm and showed Filenorë her wrist. "It's only sprained but we should head home and put some ice on it so it won't hurt so much," Filenorë told her sister as she gently lifted her up in her arms. Calenorë soon fell asleep in her sisters arms. Filenorë carried her to the healers and her wrist was better in no time......  
  
/iEnd of Flashbacki/  
  
Filenorë snapped out of her day dream when her father came in to the room. "Filenorë, you should eat something," her father said as he came in with a small plate of food. "I'm not hungry!," Filenorë yelled before she began to sob again. "Filenorë, she is going to be fine. She is strong. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened," Anarorë said as he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "iI sara Ada, nan I mere an kara ta amn an onooei (I know father, but I want to make it up to sister)," Filenorë said to her father. "iKall rooma ar tiuko hoop been harna, nan Calenorë's suule er erini (er shoulder and thigh have been wounded, but Calenorë's spirit still remains)," Anarorë told Filenorë. "She's not going to die Filenorë. Go and take some rest and I will come and get you if anything changes," he told her.  
  
"Ok, Ada," Filenorë said as she left her fathers room and headed for her own. Anarorë stayed by Calenorë's side as he promised but there was no change during the night. Filenorë awoke feeling better. She immediately went back to her father's room to see if Calenorë was doing any better. "How is she Ada?," she asked as she quietly came into the room. "She's more stable than yesterday. She's resting peacefully now," Anarorë told her. "Dealthier reversed some of the sleeping meds so she should wake today," Anarorë explained to her. "Oh, thank you Ada," Filenorë said as she gave her father a big hug. "But, it is not me that you should be thanking but Dealthier," he told her. "Well, where is he?," she asked. "I'm right here," Dealthier said as he stood up with a wide grin on his face. Dealthier was crouching at Calenorë's bedside. "Oh, thank you Dealthier!," Filenorë said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "You quite welcome. Your sister is quite a fighter. Like your father said, she may wake some time this evening. If not sooner," He told her. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again sorry for the delay, but since no one is reading then it doesn't matter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope she wakes up soon. But I know when she does wake the pain will intensify," Filenorë said to her father and Dealthier. "It will intensify, but it will be easier to treat her because she can tell us if she has any other injuries that we might have over looked," Dealthier explained to Filenorë. "A....ad......ada?," Calenorë said in a quiet almost inaudible voice. Anarorë jumped up and rushed to his daughters side and Filenorë followed behind him. "Ssssh, Calenorë rest now. We will talk more once your better," Anarorë said as he laid his hand on his daughter's forehead. "I think her fever has broken," he said to Dealthier. Dealthier came over and felt her forehead. "Her fever has broken, but there is much that must be done," Dealthier explained to all of them as he prepared fresh herbs and bandages. "Is there anything that I can do?," Filenorë asked eagerly. "Comfort her. This is going to be very painful," Dealthier said sincerely. Dealthier started to remove the old bandages from her thigh. and Calenorë cried out in pain. "Its going to be all right little sis, I'm right here," Filenorë said in a calming voice.   
  
Filenorë gently slid behind Calenorë and let Calenorë's head rest gently on her shoulder. Dealthier slowly continued removing the bandages from Calenorë's thigh. "It has already begun to close and is looking really good," Dealthier explained. Calenorë cried out again from the intense pain radiating from her wound. "Calenorë, this will hurt you more than before. But once I am finished it won't hurt anymore,' Dealthier explained to her as he washed out the wound on her thigh with Athelas. "Calenorë, just hold my hand, I know it hurts," Filenorë said as she grabbed her little sisters hand. Calenorë bit back her dry of pain as Dealthier finished wrapping her leg. "Now for you shoulder," Dealthier told Calenorë. "Ok," Calenorë replied weakly as she readied herself for the coming pain.   
  
Dealthier slowly un-bandaged Calenorë's shoulder. As he did Calenorë saw the wound for the first time. It didn't look good at all. It was inflamed and still bleeding a little. "Calenorë, its infected. But the Athelas will help that. It should clear up by tomorrow," Dealthier explained to her. "Thank.....you," Calenorë gasped through the pain. Dealthier bathed her shoulder with Athelas and by the time he was finished the wound had improved greatly. "Now, Calenorë, I'm going to re-bandage your shoulder again. It's going to be painful," Dealthier said as he finished washing out the wound and bandaged the wound with fresh bandages. Calenorë winced in pain, but by now she had gotten used to tolerating it. "Do you feel any better now Calenorë,' Filenorë asked her little sister. "Still......in pain. But...... it's better," Calenorë said weakly. "I will give you something for the pain, but it will make you very tired," Dealthier said as he mixed the different herbs into some water. "That's.....fine," Calenorë said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Dealthier handed the cup toe Filenorë and she helped Calenorë drink it. Calenorë soon fell asleep in her sisters arms. "Well, at least she is resting peacefully now. And her pain has decreased," Filenorë said to herself as she laid her little sister back down on the bed and tucked her in. "Filenorë, how is she doing?," Anarorë asked as he quietly entered the room. "She was up for a little while and Dealthier changed her bandages. She is resting soundly now," Filenorë explained. "Good. I am glad that she is doing better. But how are you doing Filenorë?," Her father asked sincerely.   
  
"I'm fine father. I feel better now that she has improved," she replied. "Will you at least eat something?," Anarorë asked seeing that the conversation would not go any further today. "A little, I guess," she told him as she took as very small amount of food off of the tray that her father brought with him. "Now, don't you feel at least a little better?," Anarorë asked after Filenorë finished eating. "Yes, I feel somewhat better. But I am still upset with myself for letting her get injured, "Filenorë said quietly. "It's not your fault. And its not helping Calenorë any by you worrying over something in which you had no control," he told her sympathetically.   
  
"I know Ada, but I can never forgive myself. It is my fault," Filenorë said before she began to sob uncontrollably. Anarorë embraced his oldest daughter in a hug, then her looked her in the eyes. "But Filenorë, you also saved her life. If you hadn't of been there we would have never seen her again," Anarorë said sadly. Filenorë dried her eyes, got up, and left the room for her own. "I wish she wouldn't be so hard on herself. There was nothing that she could have done," Anarorë told Dealthier in despair. "Give her some time. I think once Calenorë recovers she will stop," Dealthier said sincerely. "I hope so. Things have been so hard on both of them since their mother passed over to Valinor. It's been especially hard on Filenorë because she was so close," Anarorë explained. "It will take some time Anarorë. They will come around eventually," Dealthier said calmly to him.  
  
Anarorë again stayed at Calenorë's side the entire night. There wasn't much change but she did wake up briefly during the night.........   
  
Previous Night.......  
  
  
  
"Fil...en...orë," Calenorë said weakly. "She went off to rest iSeldei but I will go and get her," Anarorë said before her rushed to Filenorë's room. "Filenorë, your sisters awake and she is asking for you," Anarorë said as he rushed into the room. Filenorë quickly got dressed and ran back to Calenorë's room. "I'm here little sis," Filenorë comforted as she crouched by her sisters bed side. "I'm...........sorry," Calenorë said painfully. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong," Filenorë said as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Ada, she thinks she did something wrong. How could I have made her feel this way? I was the one who let her down," she told her father.  
  
"Maybe she is sorry that you feel that way. She knows you've done nothing wrong," Anarorë explained sincerely. Anarorë stood up and walked over to Calenorë's bedside and laid his hand on her forehead. "I'm going to get Dealthier, I think she is running a fever," Anarorë said before he quickly left the room. "Father," Calenorë said in a hoarse whisper. "Ssssh, he's coming back soon. Just rest now," Filenorë said soothingly. "O....k," Calenorë said agonizingly before she drifted back to sleep.; "Has she gotten any worse since I left?," Anarorë asked as he came into the room. "No Ada. But she did wake up for a little. She sounded like she was in terrible pain," Filenorë said anxiously. Dealthier quickly came into the room and rushed to Calenorë's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MUWAHAHAHA! Evil Cliffie :-D If you want to know what happens, just keep reading and review. PS: Selde= Daughter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
